The Cruise I will never forget
by MockingJayGwenStacy
Summary: Katniss Everdeen decides that it would be fun to take a cruise ship to New York instead of a plane. Her sister Prim which is 16 Is pregnant in New York so Katniss wants to get there before the baby is born. While Katniss is on the cruise she meets a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Will they fall in love? What happens when a tsunami hits the boat and knocks it over? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! My spiderman and hunger games thing is put on hold till further notice. Anyway I saw this movie last night that kinda relates to this story but it isn't a crossover. Should I countinue? Tell me please. Enjoy...**

**_ Chapter one_**

**_ The Cruise Awaits_**

"Thanks." I say to the taxi man. I grab me and Annie's bags and head for the pier. My sister Annie and I live here in California. We are going to see our younger sister Prim because she is giving birth to a baby in a week from now. We don't know the gender of the baby because she wants to be 'surprised'. So I just had to think of a color of a color not so girly but not so boyish either. So I just bought a bunch of yellow baby clothes.

"Katniss, this is so great!" Annie says with huge smile on her face. "Maybe we will meet someone." She says. I gag for a minute.

"Annie don't be ridiculous, this isn't titanic." I say with a little laugh in my voice.

She pouts and we walk into the boat. It's beautiful. It's about ten stories high and at the very top there's a chandelier. Also the ceiling changes colors. Their is working elevators and the glass is clear. I see children looking out of it and I see the sparkle in there eyes. Their is also a bar, piano, love seats, and a mini stage.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm single and you are?" ask the guy giving us our room key. I read his name tag it says Cato.

"Not interested." Me and Annie say together.

I see two boys off to the side laughing. One of them have sea green eyes and dirty blonde hair or dirty brown. The other one has blondish hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Stop it Katniss. When they stop laughing they flash us a smile. Annie and I smile back not realizing how red we are. The one with the blue eyes looks at me until we walk away. So does the one with the sea green eyes but he looks at Annie.

We reach our hotel room and unpack. We have to queen size beds one for each of us. A flat screen T.V and one bathroom. I grab the mint on my pillow and toss it in my mouth. There's also a window that you can sit in. Oh wait there's also a balcony that is hanging over the ocean.

"Annie, what do you want to do first?" I ask she just stares blankly at the floor. I do the same trying to think. "POOL!" We say at the same time as our heads shoot up. We start to change into our swimsuits. Annie is wearing a pink and green bikini with green flip flops. I'm wearing a forest green strapless bikini. We dart out of the room and start to race. I'm really fast. Annie isn't. She trips in the hotel room hallway. I burst out into laughter. She pouts and gets up. Annie and I have always acted like children. Always pranking people. Trowing water balloons from the fire escape. Jumping into those things that hold those really bouncy balls at Walmart. The list goes on and on. I help her up and we start to race again. Once we get outside I am almost about to win.

_Ouff_

Oh fuck. I bumped into some one and we fell into the pool. I am hanging on to the persons shoulder as the person swims us up. I suck in a breath and open my eyes. Shit. It's the cute boy with the blue eyes.

" I am so sorry. I saw you coming and I froze." He says looking down. Now we are only in three feet of water now.

"No I'm sorry. I should have slowed down." I say looking down.

He laughs and says "Let's pretend that nothing happened."

"Okay." I say still feeling guilty. He helps me out of the pool and takes me to Annie and his friend with the sea green eyes. They did the same thing I guess cause their both wet.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy with the blue eyes.

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He says.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say. He nods and he introduces me to his friend. His name is Finnick. I introduce them to Annie. We talk and laugh a lot. Peeta is a really nice guy. He's gentle, sweet, and funny. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

"Come here." He says to me. He takes my hand and takes me to the front of the boat (The pointy part) and we watch the sun set into the ocean. We already set sail like an hour ago.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Not as beautiful as you." He says and I start to blush deeply. He notices this and changes the topic.  
"The orange is my favorite color." He says. I smile.

"Mine is forest green." I say as the sun leaves so do the colors.

"I better get back to the hotel room, Annie and I have to eat dinner soon." I say quietly. "Bye" I start to walk away. Before I know it he grabs my wrist and twist me around. I land on his chest.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks  
"Sure." I say in a sweet voice. I kiss his check and walk back to my hotel room. When I get there I take a shower and get dresses. I'm wearing a form-fitting dress that has floral on it. It is tight and is formed like a bra on top and the bottom is loose and up to my knee. I am also wearing white flats. Annie is wearing and orange summer dress and her hair is is in a high pony tail. My hair is curled and a flower pin is holding a piece back.

We go to dinner and eat mashed potatoes, broccoli, and breaded chicken. For desert we have chocolate lava cake. When we get back Annie takes a shower so I go onto the balcony.

"Hey." I hear a familiar voice next to me. It's Peeta. He's on his balcony. Right next to mine.

"Hi." I say. "Katniss can I ask you something?" He ask.

"You just did Peeta." I say in a joking way. He laughs. I like his laugh it's cute.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I was just asking." He asks nervously.

"YES!" I yell "I mean yea sure." I say a little calmer.

He laughs again. "Great. Good Night Katniss." He says.

"Good night Peeta." I say walking back inside.

Am I taking things to fast with him? I think I should cancel. But he's a good guy. I guess I will give him a chance. Nothing's wrong with a little romance right? I sigh.

I lay down but the bed is too comfortable. I grab my pillow and throw it in the window where you could sit in. I curl my legs up and lay down looking out the window. Watching how blue it is. Just like Peetas eyes...

-

-**  
So what did you think guys should I countinue? The best part is coming soon. So If I continue you will surely see it. I may continue If you tell me... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 breakfast talk

**Hola! Hello! Yea that's all I know...  
Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 2

I really like Peeta! He was so nice yesterday. I can't believe he wanted to go on a date with me also. I can't help but feel that this date is going to be disastrous. Anyway Annie is head over heels for Finnick. She has always been the one to be in love with those derpy romance novels. I have been the one who thinks romance is uh...not needed. My love has always been for hunting and stuff. Prim on the other hand well she's the social butter fly. Every time I take them hunting with me they always flip the fuck out every time they hear a twig snap.

"Kat do you think Finnick will like this?" Annie asks me while holding up a sea green sun dress with white sandals.

"Um...Yea." I say while trying to pick out my own clothes. I decided to wear jean short shorts with a strapless white lace shirt, navy blue converse, and jet black raybans. (Sunglasses)

"Annie, are you ready to go get breakfast?" I ask loudly.

"Yes, let me go get a book! You know how long the waiters can take." Annie says intelligently. She is right. I walk to my suitcase and get my 'The Amazing Spider-Man' comics. (A/N sorry I just really like the amazing spider man movie and comics. I'm so excited for the second movie!) Annie grabs Twilight and we walk out of the room. She's already into her book. Oh my god should I tell her she's about to walk into a wall? Nah!

"OW!" Annie shrieks as she falls backwards. Her book is now airborne. She catches it in enough time before it hits the floor.

"Katniss! Why didn't you tell me there was a wall! I got hurt and lost my place in the book!" She scolds. I just laugh my ass off right there. When in done dying of laughter we walk to breakfast. Without reading a book at the same time.

When we get to breakfast it turns out to be a buffà. We serve our selfs pancakes, French toast, rolls, blue berries, dounuts, & coffee. We eat in a comfortable silence.

"So are you and Finnick going on a date?" I ask. She looks at me wide eyed

"Uh...yes...he as-asked me yest-yesterday." She stutters. I smile.

"Yea I'm going on a date with Peeta to." I say while blushing and playing with my pancake. She smiles and we continue our breakfast.

"Well you know what tonight is right?" Annie asks.

"What?" I ask with food in my mouth.

"New Years Eve? Don't tell me you forgot again." Annie looks at me with a look of amusement. I did forget. Fuck. I'm a really bad liar.

"Umm...no.."I say again playing with my pancake.

"Shit Katniss your a really bad liar." Annie says in a calm fashion. I shrug.

"May be we will be kissed at midnight." Annie says in a dazed voice.

"No we won't Annie. This isn't one of your novels. So we won't be kissed at midnight." I say.

"How would you know?" says a sweet voice behind my ear. I jump cause it tickles me. I turn around to see Peeta.

"FUCK! Oh Hi." I say embarrassed.

"Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to a New Year's Eve party tonight for our date. Finnick wanted to let Annie know that's where their going." Peeta says.

"Ok sure. It'll be fun." I say.

"Great see you later." Peeta says.

I nod and he leaves.

Annie jumps up and grabs my hand. She yanks me and runs out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Annie!" I shout as she pushes me onto the bed in our room.

"We have to get ready for our date!" She yells while jumping. I sight and put my hands in the air in defeat.

She gets to work it take her until 10 pm to finish the both of us but it was worth it. Annie is wearing a sea green tight strapless dress that drops to a little above her knees with white pumps. Her hair is straight and is flowing down her shoulders. I'm wearing a lace, black, tight, long sleeve dress with a white belt that separates the tight top and the loose bottom. It falls to my mid thigh. I'm wearing black heels. My hair is curled and is falling down my shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Annie asks. I nod.

"Let's go."

**The next chapter is going to have a lot of action. Hope you liked it! R&R.**


End file.
